gtstfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Sanders
Geboorte Lucas Sanders is het resultaat uit een onenightstand tussen Stefano Sanders en Janine Elschot. Hij werd verwekt in een periode dat Ludo Sanders, de echtgenoot van Janine, in een rolstoel zit. Hun huwelijk gaat door een dal omdat Ludo zijn frustraties omtrent zijn plotselinge handicap afreageert op zijn vrouw. Janine vindt troost bij Stefano, op dat moment gezien als de zoon van Ludo. Als ze ontdekt dat ze zwanger is verzwijgt ze voor Ludo dat het kind niet van hem is. Ze wist haar echtgenoot hiervan te overtuigen; Ludo hoort pas dat het kind van Stefano is als hij Bowien Galema, zijn rivale en op dat moment de vrouw van Stefano, van een bergkloof dreigt te duwen. Janine vreest voor het leven van haar kind en besluit onder te duiken bij haar beste vriendin Barbara Fischer en haar man Jef Alberts. Het echtpaar heeft net zelf een kind verloren; Jonas, gedragen door draagmoeder Meike Griffioen, was te vroeg geboren en stierf door complicaties. Janine wil de dood van haar zoon veinzen en vraagt haar vrienden Lucas de plaats van Jonas in te laten nemen, zodat haar zoon veilig is voor de rancuneuze Ludo. Ondanks de bezwaren van Jef om Ludo voor te liegen, gaat iedereen akkoord met het plan. Niet lang daarna claimt Meike haar kind bij Barbara en Jef. Janine besluit open kaart te spelen: ze vertelt Ludo de waarheid over Lucas en haalt haar kind terug. Janine en Ludo gaan uit elkaar; Barbara en Jef zijn ontroostbaar en schuiven hun gezamenlijke kinderwens opzij. Jeugd en puberteit Stefano wil wraak nemen op Ludo omdat hij heeft staan toekijken hoe Bowien de dood vond en vindt een partner in Janine. Om Ludo een hak te zetten, besluiten Stefano en Janine zelfs om te trouwen. Uiteindelijk zien ze in dat wraak niet de juiste oplossing is en wordt de scheiding aangevraagd. Daarna bestaat er een co-ouderschap over Lucas tussen Stefano en Janine. Lucas groeit op bij zijn moeder en halfzus Nina. Hij kijkt als peuter de dood in de ogen als hij snoept van een door Isabella Kortenaer vergiftigde lolly, eigenlijk bedoeld voor Nina als wraak op Ludo. Lucas wordt op tijd gevonden door Ray Groenoord en herstelt uiteindelijk volledig. Hij is ongeveer twaalf jaar wanneer zijn vader Stefano – na het overlijden van zijn vrouw Yasmin Fuentes – naar New York verhuist om daar een kunstonderneming te beginnen. Lucas blijft in eerste instantie bij zijn moeder, maar na een korte vakantie in New York besluit Lucas om, tegen de zin van zijn moeder, definitief naar Amerika te emigreren. Vanaf dat moment ziet Janine haar zoon vanaf vooral opgroeien via de [[]]. Lucas is voor de kijker op dat moment uit beeld verdwenen. Er is weinig over deze periode bekend, behalve dat Lucas op zijn veertiende voor zijn vader uit de kast komt. Zijn eerste vriendje was blijven slapen en aan de ontbijttafel had Stefano niets door tot Lucas de jongen vol op de mond zoent. Volgens Lucas nam zijn vader het goed op dat zijn zoon homoseksueel is – "het maakt me niet uit wie je bent, als je maar gelukkig wordt". Lucas vertelt dit niet aan zijn moeder; zijn half-zus neemt hij wel in vertrouwen, maar zij weet haar mond te houden. Naar eigen zeggen kwam hij er niet achter dat hij homo was, maar wist hij het gewoon. Hij zegt er nooit een probleem mee gehad te hebben om aan anderen te vertellen dat hij homo is: in New York waren er zoveel homoseksuelen in zijn directe omgeving dat hij op zijn vijftiende dacht dat "de halve wereld gay was". Terugkeer naar Meerdijk Vlak na het behalen van zijn diploma aan een high school in New York keert Lucas op 30 juni 2009 terug in Meerdijk, tot grote vreugde van vooral Janine. Lucas beschrijft zijn komst op dat moment als tijdelijk, maar heeft voor zichzelf op dat moment al besloten dat hij in Meerdijk wil blijven. Ondertussen flirt hij er lustig op los, onder andere met de vriend van zijn zus, Dex Huygens. Als Nina en Lucas samen met Dex iets gaan drinken in De Koning, voelt Dex zich heel erg ongemakkelijk als hij ontdekt dat hij verleid wordt. Dex wordt woedend, maar Nina kan zijn reactie niet begrijpen. Lucas vermoedt dat Dex ook homo is maar nog in de kast zit; Dex ontkent en zijn relatie met Nina komt onder druk te staan. Later wordt duidelijk dat Dex ooit is aangerand door zijn voetbalcoach en daardoor moeite heeft met homoseksualiteit. Lucas reageert begripvol en past zijn gedrag naar Dex aan, maar echt vrienden worden ze nooit. Ook bij Janine is de schrok groot wanneer ze op een ochtend samen met haar zoon en zijn scharrel aan tafel zit; Lucas komt op dezelfde subtiele manier voor zijn moeder uit de kast zoals hij eerder bij zijn vader deed. Janine heeft het er moeilijk mee dat Lucas haar niet in vertrouwen heeft genomen over zijn geaardheid, waarop Lucas haar verwijt dat Janine zich te weinig in hem heeft geïnteresseerd toen hij in New York woonde. Hij zadelt zijn moeder hiermee met een schuldgevoel op; haar vriend Jack vindt dat Lucas te ver is gegaan en spreekt hem erop aan. Lucas biedt zijn excuses aan. Ondertussen blijkt dat Lucas een uitbundige levensstijl heeft ontwikkeld: hij doet elke week één of meerdere scharrels op bij het uitgaan, iets waar Janine zich aan ergert. Ook merkt ze dat Lucas verder nogal verveelt is: hij heeft nergens zin in en doet gedurende de dag niet veel meer dan plezier maken. Ze vraagt haar goede vriendin Laura of ze niet een functie beschikbaar heeft in De Rozenboom die Lucas kan opvullen. Tegen zijn zin wordt Lucas bell-boy. Op zijn eerste werkdag ontmoet hij Vincent; hij kan het niet laten om met hem te flirten. De interesse blijkt wederzijds en de twee gaan samen te lift in om daar seks te hebben. Ze zetten de lift stil waardoor de gasten er last van hebben. Laura belt een monteur om de lift te maken; zodra de lift beneden komt beseft Laura dat Lucas zich met andere zaken heeft bezig gehouden dan werk. Lucas zijn eerste werkdag in het hotel eindigt met zijn ontslag. Lucas vs. Dex Na zijn korte carrière als bell-boy regelt Ludo voor Lucas een baantje bij Jakero, een reclamebureau en een dochteronderneming van Sanders Incorporated. Op de werkvloer ontstaat er een strijd tussen Lucas en Dex, die elkaar proberen af te troeven. Bovendien kan Dex niet tegen het gevoel dat hij steeds wordt verleid. Tijdens een bezoekje aan Disneyland Parijs lijkt het beter te gaan tussen Dex en Lucas, totdat Lucas Dex als grapje bij zijn borst grijpt. Dex scheldt Lucas uit en Nina, Dex' vriendinnetje, ziet dit. Nina neemt het op voor haar halfbroer en wil niets meer met Dex te maken hebben zolang hij Lucas niet accepteert. Zodra Nina te weten komt dat Dex ooit is aangerand, is ze wat milder. Bij Jakero blijft het stroef gaan tussen Dex en Lucas, waarop Dex besluit ook Lucas te vertellen over zijn ervaring met de voetbalcoach. Lucas gelooft hem niet. Op oudejaarsavond organiseren Lucas en Noud afzonderlijk van een feestje. De twee sluiten een weddenschap: wie krijgt de meeste mensen op zijn feest. Dex heeft geen zin in een feestje, maar weet er niet onderuit te komen. Lucas heeft al snel in de gaten dat iedereen naar Nouds feest gaan en hij besluit om ook die kant op te gaan. Onderweg naar Nouds huis komt Lucas Noud al tegen. Lucas geeft zijn verlies toe en de twee omhelzen elkaar. Op dat moment worden ze benaderd door drie gaybashers, die de twee vrienden aanzien voor een homostel; ze worden in elkaar geslagen. Dex is hier getuige van – hij was bier halen – maar doet niets. Ook zijn vader Martijn is getuige van de vechtpartij en ziet dat zijn zoon niets doet. Martijn is uiteindelijk degene die het opneemt voor Lucas en Noud en de drie ruziezoekers wegjaagt. Lucas is ernstig gewond geraakt en wordt overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis, met Noud trouw aan zijn bed. Lucas is blij dat Noud er is, omdat hij gevoelens voor hem heeft. Dit probeert hij duidelijk te maken aan Noud, maar die heeft niets door. In het ziekenhuis ontmoet Lucas verpleger Marco Buis; om Noud te vergeten gaat hij met hem naar bed en de twee hebben een korte seksuele relatie. Janine vraagt zich af of Marco wel doorheeft dat het Lucas alleen om de seks te doen is en dat de relatie niet gebaseerd is op liefde. In Charlies vraagt Lucas aan Marco wat zijn gevoelens voor hem zijn. Als Marco toegeeft dat hij verliefd is, breekt Lucas met hem. Nina en Dex delen folders uit aan de inwoners van Meerdijk om erachter te komen wie Lucas in elkaar heeft geslagen. Dex weet wie het is, maar verzwijgt aan iedereen dat hij meer weet. Tijdens het flyeren wordt Dex aangesproken door Conrad, één van de gaybashers. Hij chanteert Dex ermee dat hij niets gedaan heeft en Dex kan niets anders doen dan zijn mond houden tegen de politie. Lucas en Noud vragen aan Jack of hij zijn connecties niet kan gebruiken om erachter te komen wie hun in elkaar heeft geslagen. Jack gaat op onderzoek uit en komt ook uit bij Conrad. Jack spreekt de jongen aan op straat en neemt het gesprek met bekentenis en al, op en stuurt het bandje naar de rechtbank. Diezelfde dag confronteert hij Dex met wat hij gehoord heeft: hij weet dat Dex erbij was en niets heeft gedaan om Lucas en Noud te helpen. Nina is kwaad en wil Dex niet meer zien. Conrad is woedend als hij hoort dat hij voor de rechtbank moet verschijnen. 's Avonds laat loopt Lucas over straat en wordt hij opnieuw aangevallen door Conrad. Dex komt op dat moment langsfietsen en weet niet wat hij moet doen. Hij besluit om deze keer wel in te grijpen en weet samen met Lucas Conrad te overmeesteren. Lucas is Dex dankbaar dat hij nu wel heeft geholpen. Nina denkt dat Dex dit heeft gedaan om zijn relatie met haar te redden en is eerst kwaad, maar uiteindelijk komt het goed tussen Nina en Dex. Moord en liefde Lucas voelt zijn gevoelens voor Noud opnieuw opkomen. In De Koning probeert hij Noud te ontlopen en gaat hij bij Marco aan de bar zitten. Lucas bekent aan Marco dat hij verliefd is op Noud. Hoewel Marco hem adviseert ervoor te gaan met Noud, begint Lucas opnieuw een seksuele relatie met Marco. Deze heeft dit al snel door en vraagt Lucas een keuze te maken. Lucas kiest voor Marco, maar maakt het even later toch weer uit. Noud moet een sanatorium opknappen en Lucas besluit om samen met Charlie een grap uit halen. De twee gaan naar het sanatorium en laten Noud schrikken; later lachen ze erom en vertellen ze spannende verhalen aan elkaar tot ze vreemde geluiden horen. Noud gaat op onderzoek uit, maar wordt neergeslagen; later wordt hij gevonden door Lucas. Ronja heeft op dat moment gehoord dat Arthur, de ex-vriend van Charlie, spoorloos verdwenen is en wil Charlie waarschuwen omdat ze vermoedt dat hij Charlie iets aan wil doen. Ze gaat naar het sanatorium toe, maar Charlie wil haar niet geloven. Als ze weg wil gaan, komt ze Arthur tegen en verstopt zich in een kast. Daar is ze getuige van de moord op Arthur, die ze ervan verdacht haar vriend Paul Karels te hebben vermoord. Ronja beseft dat Arthur geen kwaad in de zin had; hij sterft in haar armen. Later wordt Noud levensbedreigend verwond door dezelfde persoon die Arthur vermoordde. Jack schiet de man dood; het blijkt Marco te zijn, die erop uit was Noud te vermoorden. Hij heeft ook Paul vermoord: op de avond van de moord had Paul de paraplu van Noud geleend. Marco dacht dat Paul Noud was en reed hem aan met de auto. Op dat moment besefte hij dat hij iemand anders had aangereden en pleegde vluchtmisdrijf. Marco bleef echter jaloers op de band tussen Lucas en Noud en probeerde die laatste opnieuw te vermoorden. Lucas en Charlie worden vastgebonden terug gevonden door Rik. Lucas gaat met Noud mee naar het ziekenhuis. Als hij alleen met Noud is, kust Lucas hem op de mond; dan wordt Noud plotseling wakker. Noud doet net alsof hij niets heeft gemerkt, maar confronteert Lucas er een tijdje later mee. Noud wil niets meer met Lucas te maken hebben omdat hij heeft verzwegen verliefd op hem te zijn. Lucas probeert het op allerlei manieren goed te maken, maar het wil niet lukken. Uiteindelijk biedt Noud zijn excuses aan voor zijn gedrag wanneer Lucas hem duidelijk maakt dat hij op deze manier discriminerend is. Hun vriendschap is hersteld, tot Lucas Wiet aan Noud probeert te koppelen. Noud kan de koppelpoging niet waarderen en de vriendschap is even bekoeld. Vrienden Marlies van Houten is Lucas' beste vriendin. Familie *Janine Elschot